


Portraits and Talismans (肖像情緣)

by xy700145



Series: 肖像系列 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 肖像系列短篇集重修出書版HP故事線結束N年後，哈利從石內卜的肖像得到了尋找本人的線索。





	1. 第一章 肖像

『那個人』的堀起再次被擊潰，其麾下食死人在正氣師多年追捕下多數落網，雖有運用手段逃過裁決的巫師、女巫們，其成員通常與魔法界的大家貴族重疊，也一改往常高傲行徑，紛紛低調行事，魔法界進入數十年來最平靜的時代。  
然而，頂著活下來的男孩、黃金男孩、戰爭英雄、黑巫師剋星，以及女巫夢中情人……等等各種頭銜的哈利˙波特，他的生活還在繼續。  
戰後哈利在眾所期盼之下加入正氣師的行列，並於畢業後與金妮˙衛斯理結婚，目前育有兩個兒子一個女兒。時光飛逝，彷彿昨日才踏出學校的哈利已然成長到送自己的小孩上霍格華茲的年紀，今年送第一個孩子上學時，他不禁回想起自己首次踏上月台的情境。  
兒女離家就學，金妮從魁地奇女子職業隊退休下來後，休養沒幾年便決定去預言家日報上班，目前正在開展事業的第二春，以及近年因為犯罪率下降，正氣師採取小組輪值制，不當值的小組則在家待命，不必全部進辦公室，這些因素相加之下，哈利的日子更加清閒。

「唉……」書房內，迴盪著哈利今日第一百三十四聲嘆息。  
「波特，如果你堅持在這裡唉聲歎氣擾人清靜，幫個忙把我的肖像移出這間屋子，不勝感激。」石內卜的肖像人物額冒青筋，以不改其真人的譏諷語氣說著，最後四個字幾乎是從咬緊的牙縫中一個個蹦出來。  
「你可以自己到別的肖像裡去。」攤趴在書桌上的哈利目光渙散地直視遠方，隨口反駁。  
「肖像只能到自己他處的肖像內或者是同間屋子裡的肖像裡，我以為你至少有這點常識。」肖像石內卜把頭從手中的書中抬起，話中的『至少』還加重音，「鑒於這是我唯一的肖像，以及這間該死的屋子裡沒有其他肖像，所以我沒地方可去。」最後幾字甚至隱約混著磨牙聲。  
「喔……」撐起身體的哈利倒進椅子裡更顯沮喪，都忘了提他曾經想在家裡擺放父母的肖像，但因為肖像石內卜的堅持反對而沒有成功。  
「到底怎麼了？遲來的文藝青年愁緒？晚得令人驚奇啊。」肖像石內卜暴躁地合上書，出言諷刺。  
「金妮打算跟我離婚。」哈利沉悶的聲音從埋在自己手中的臉下虛弱地傳來。  
「哼，顯而易見。」肖像石內卜冷哼，故作毫不在意地再翻開手上的書，但目光卻一直停在同一行沒有往下。  
「嗯？怎麼說？事情有那麼明顯嗎？」哈利驚訝地抬起頭，耙抓幾下在他心浮氣躁之時弄得更亂的頭髮。  
「容我提醒你，僅就這一星期，你待在這間書房跟我這幅肖像說的話，都比你與她這一年的交集多。」肖像石內卜慢條斯理地說，特別強調『肖像』二字。  
「她說，她覺得我們比較像家人，不像愛人，而她想去追尋愛情。老實說，我也這麼覺得，我們結婚的時候太年輕了，現在回想起來比較像是初戀與劫後餘生加乘的衝動。但是，你知道，之前孩子還小。」哈利沮喪地表示。  
「喔，又如何？」肖像石內卜冷淡地說。  
「所以我要搬家了，搬到古里某街天狼星的房子那邊。」哈利停頓一下，鼓起勇氣快速地道，「你跟我一起去。」  
這下肖像石內卜終於抬頭瞪向他，書被丟至一旁桌上。  
「那隻長跳蚤蠢狗的家，那個瘋子布萊克太太肖像在的房子？休想。」肖像石內卜斬釘截鐵地說，「為了鳳凰會進入那裡已是我的極限。」  
「別這樣，教授，那邊很好的。」哈利扯動嘴角露出微笑，企圖表現得有說服力一點，但這句話只為他贏來一句冷笑。「還是教授希望去霍格華茲？校長室早就替您留了懸掛的位置。」  
肖像石內卜皺眉沉思片刻，似乎在思考哪個建議聽起來在容忍限度之內，權衡後說，「不，充滿歷屆葛萊分多校長的地方與先前的提議沒好到哪去。」  
「可是、可是……你當過校長，而且你是戰爭英雄。」哈利硬是擠出句話，隨後可憐兮兮地加上句話，「鄧不利多校長的肖像也挺希望你去，那裡有好多肖像。」  
「那又如何！」肖像石內卜明顯不吃這套，只給他一聲嗤笑，搬出鄧不利多只讓石內卜更想唱反調。  
「但是……沒有其他地方了啊。」哈利咬著下唇，遲疑地說。  
「你確定？」石內卜如同對著課堂上回答不出淺顯問題的笨蛋那般的語氣，讓哈利再度思考他是否有所遺漏。  
「確、確定，教授有希望待的地方嗎？」這讓哈利感覺像再度回到課堂，不小心還結巴了下，可憐他都是三個孩子的爸了。  
「我個人希望能回到自己手中。」肖像石內卜臉上出現一抹假笑。  
「可是你已經……」哈利眼神隨著未竟之語流露哀傷。  
「是嗎？我倒不這麼認為。」這句話又恢復了慢條斯理的口氣。  
「難道！」哈利眼睛越睜越大，『肖像不會說謊，只反映主人的性格』這個常識劃過他的腦海，所以極有可能是……，「你怎麼現在才說。」  
「選擇何時說是我的權利。」肖像石內卜帶著假笑取回書繼續被數次中斷的閱讀。  
「哪裡？你在哪裡？」哈利難掩興奮地衝到肖像面前。  
「這就得靠你自己去找了。」肖像石內卜頓了下後輕聲說，「哈利。」  
「石內卜教授！」哈利不滿地叫，面對肖像石內卜不見動搖的神情，他下定決心從當年之事著手追查起，他不信他抓了這麼多年的黑巫師，還找不到點頭緒。

打鐵趁熱，滿腔熱血的哈利立即站在客廳的壁爐前，灑下一把呼嚕粉，喊出魔法部正氣師辦公室的名稱，轉瞬消失在綠色的火燄中。  
「衝動自滿的麻煩傢伙。」肖像石內卜低聲道。


	2. 第二章 符紙

自從肖像石內卜透露口風後，哈利一改平日的頹廢，積極地進出檔案庫調閱當年資料，再拿著可能有關聯的資料回去對肖像石內卜旁敲側擊，並從其諷刺譏笑的豐富詞彙中艱困地分析出自己需要的線索。  
「哈哈哈，你問這些是想找人，還是僅僅打算讓我煩躁？」肖像石內卜乾笑數聲後，不耐煩地問，哈利已經問過幾個與他毫無相關的問題。  
「我只是在排除可能性。」哈利心虛地說。  
「恭喜你排除了十個可能性，還有幾百個。」肖像石內卜乾巴巴地說。  
哈利忍著不要做出不合年齡的扁嘴表情，氣呼呼地抱著資料跑掉。  
這樣的過程反覆出現多次，哈利每推測出一個地點，就興沖沖地跑去確認，然後再沮喪地回來繼續找資料，繼續套肖像石內卜的話。  
無數的失敗難免讓哈利感到失落與挫折，但他總是鼓舞著自己，下一個說不定就會是了。  
對此，肖像石內卜報以一個冷哼。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

這是位於東方大陸的某一棟公寓，全然東方風格的環境中，一間寬敞的套房內，一個留著油膩及肩黑髮、臉上鼻子的比例過大、眼睛比東方人還黑並且身著一身黑衣的異國男子正在書房內忙碌著。  
男子在做的事雖不常見，但是只要或多或少看過電視上播放傳說民間故事或靈異類節目的當地居民們都見過，雖然大家看到的形象通常都是穿著一身黃道袍，手持桃木劍或其他法器的人。  
是的，這名男子，在英國魔法社會已宣告死亡多年的賽佛勒斯˙石內卜，正在畫符紙。  
沒錯，您沒看錯，就是俗稱道士、天師之流常常在用的那種，以黃色為底、硃砂為墨，其上寫著各種難辨字樣的符。

石內卜自從於最後戰役僥倖逃出死神的懷抱後，用其塵封多年的英國麻瓜社會身分證出境，而後定居在此地已經十多年。初到之際他與一名垂垂老矣的天師巧遇，或可稱為人生地不熟的石內卜遇到糾纏不休的老無賴，開始學習符紙這門藝術。他雖然同時也學習其他東方魔法比如驅鬼術什麼的，但是石內卜的運動神經……著實不怎麼好，這點或可從其當年的飛行課成績窺知一二。  
東方法術系統對於不用輔助道具來施法的能力訓練比西方強上很多，即使是尖刻如石內卜都不諱言因此獲益良多，至少大部分天師用來耍帥用的那招隨手引火他是學會了。哦，別忘了還有役使紙鴿那招，雖然石內卜對貓頭鷹並無怨言，但不需要餵養的信使的確比較省事。

在老天師過世之後，石內卜接手老天師的店，改為符紙專賣店，專門替其他天師們提供符紙，餘下的安宅看風水收妖驅鬼等等業務，若有老客戶找上門，一律轉介給老天師的其他徒弟。  
「叮咚」，門鈴聲響起，石內卜仍繼續寫著符咒，沒有任何起身開門的趨勢。如果真是上門買符的天師，那道鎖對來人不足為懼；若是一般人，石內卜向來對社交沒有興趣，這點不因從英國搬到這裡就有差別。  
不出所料，來人成功地用法力打開鎖，直接走到書房門口。  
石內卜仍是沒有停下手頭的工作，只側耳等著顧客說出所需要的符紙種類跟數量。他的顧客們都知道他是怎樣的人，廢話於他沒有意義，聊天更是浪費彼此時間。  
但是那名顧客不知為何保持沉默，時間久到石內卜想抽出魔杖讓來人永遠都不必開口。  
這一分神使他寫錯了手上這張符，他放下筆抬頭對來人暴躁地說：「要什麼快說！」，看見來人是誰時，他一瞬間露出驚愕表情，隨即藏好情緒，換上一貫漠然的神情，手一揮把剛才那張寫錯的符燒掉，煙在空中變成一團滑稽的圖案。  
誰來告訴他，魔法界的英雄男孩，好吧，現在是男人了，硬是不死的哈利˙波特，怎麼會出現在他的書房門口，他以為他已經離那個世界夠遠了。  
「日安，波特先生。」石內卜故作鎮定，若無其事地打招呼，裝作這只是又一個必須看見波特家小渾球的普通日子。  
「教、教授……」哈利感動得哽咽。  
石內卜不得不狐疑地看著哈利，即使他總算找到他好了，那也只該是如釋重負不是嗎？當年他留下那些記憶也只是有種不甘，希望最後還有一個人知道真相而已，而不幸地在場的只有波特小鬼。他可不記得他們的關係有好到能讓哈利因為找到他就感動成這樣。  
當哈利竟還含著淚水衝過來撲進前教授僵硬的懷裡，把眼淚擦在他衣服上，這下石內卜眉頭皺更緊了。  
「波特，你最好解釋一下你的行為，不要以為你已經不是我的學生，我就對付不了你。」石內卜厲聲朝哈利吼道，同時把哈利推開。  
哈利手忙腳亂地站穩，整理一下失控的情緒，才吶吶地說：「我找了你好久。」他專注地看著石內卜。  
「顯然時間對你的智商沒有起到一絲一毫的作用，」石內卜譏笑一聲，「我的問題是為什麼找我？怎麼找到我？還有那個白痴的感動表情是怎麼回事？」  
哈利為了終於再次看到那個輕蔑的假笑而感到快樂，但又隨即因為羞辱而漲紅臉。掙扎一番後，哈利終於開口說：「你的畫像告訴我你還活著，而且它……」  
「停，」石內卜揮手打斷他，一臉厭惡地說：「我什麼時候有畫像？對此我完全沒有印象。」  
「是我要求的。」哈利迅速地回答，附贈一枚緊張的笑容，又囁嚅了一番才補充說：「你當過校長，大家都覺得應該把你的肖像放進校長室，可是你的肖像不願意。」  
「大家？」石內卜嗤之以鼻，「什麼時候魔法社會寬容到可以容忍食死人的肖像進到偉大的霍格華茲校長室了。」  
哈利暗自嘟囔：「跟肖像的反應一模一樣。」  
石內卜對他的喃喃自語報以瞪視，片刻後發現沒有嚇阻效用才一揮手說：「繼續。」  
「因為肖像不肯去校長室，所以我收留那幅肖像。」哈利解釋，「幾年前我跟金妮離婚，跟肖像說了很多，自從有了那幅肖像後我就經常跟它說話，肖像告訴我你還活著，自那之後我開始到處找你，現在我找到啦。」哈利露出一個真心的大笑容。  
「你還沒說明魔法世界什麼時候如此寬待食死人？」石內卜對那笑容明顯地表示不屑，重申之前的問題。  
「我替你辦了公聽會，公佈了幾段記憶，魔法部派過人驗證記憶沒有被修改，所以……現在你是英雄，還有個梅林一級勳章等你去領。」說到此哈利笑容燦爛。  
石內卜虛弱地呻吟，這輩子他最不想被人當作的，就是所謂的英雄了，更別說還有幾段隱私曝光，為此他罕見地惡寒了下。  
「這又如何，我不打算回去，勸你也把找到我這件事忘掉，就像被施遺忘咒一樣，否則我只好讓這件事情字面意義上地實現。」石內卜顯然覺得維持目前的生活比較好。  
「來不及了。」哈利從踏進這間屋子後第一次感到勝券在握，得意洋洋地微笑，「在來之前，我已經寫信給麥教授，最近史拉轟教授一直要求退休，她煩惱魔藥學教授的人選很久囉。」  
「你！」石內卜氣得鼻翼擴張，抽出魔杖準備給對方一個惡咒嘗嘗。  
但是哈利快他一步再次撲上，對著嘴來了個熱切的吻。石內卜只得改為氣急敗壞地再度推開他。  
「你的腦子終於被你自己的魔藥腐蝕了嗎！」石內卜惡毒地低嘶，腦中羅列著許多惡毒的咒語。  
「不！在旅途中我釐清了很多事，包括感情，我很清楚我愛你。」哈利異常堅定地說，石內卜因他的表情以及堅定的語氣而陷入沉思。  
不只哈利，許多年的獨居生活也讓石內卜有大把的時間來釐清自己當年的心情，保護故友之子是原因之一，但他最終在乎的，仍然是哈利。光是石內卜在意他的感覺能超越對他與詹姆˙波特相似的長相的厭惡，就足以說明一切。  
然而，明白不代表石內卜就必須採取任何行動，所以這麼多年來，他只是過著自己的生活，現如今對方自動送上門，再過度推辭似乎就太苛待自己。  
「你確定？」再次確認。  
「是。」堅定不移。  
「那麼或許我們有事要忙了。」石內卜恢復從容不迫的說話速度，「我必須說明一件事，別以為這樣我就會愛上你，我只是打算回英國繼續給那些小鬼難受。」  
「沒關係，」哈利的笑容幸福洋溢，「我們有很多時間培養感情，今年開始我也要去霍格華茲教黑魔法防禦術，我想你的肖像會很高興看見你。」  
「霍格華茲對教師素質的要求已低落至此？」石內卜惡劣地嘲笑。  
哈利當作沒聽見這句話，殷勤地幫他收行李。

多日後，上門補貨的天師們這才發現自己的符咒貨源斷了，不少畫符技巧差的人哀嚎著重拾毛筆，天師們被迫回到自己準備符咒的日子。  
為了回到以前的美好生活，他們放出了數隻紙鶴追蹤石內卜，想要勸說他重操舊業。

TBC


	3. 第三章　歸途

那日在石內卜的毒舌攻擊下，半幫忙半監督地替他收拾行李的哈利原想留下與石內卜同時返回英國，不過還是在約定了返國時間後，被石內卜先趕回去。  
哈利帶著興奮與不安的心情回國，在家中如同懷春少年般上竄下跳，偶爾粗心路過布萊克夫人肖像前引發她的尖叫也不以為意。  
幸好怪角發牢騷之餘，盡忠職守地整理環境做家務，才沒讓布萊克宅變成垃圾窩。  
今天，哈利心情愉快地想，就是今天。  
帶著令人側目的笑容，哈利迫不及待地整裝出門。

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

今天除了是石內卜教授歸國的日子之外，還是霍格華茲的開學日，哈利先會同金妮以及其他送孩子來車站的好友一起在九又四分之三月台送孩子們上火車。今年他家有兩個小子都要上學，明年小女兒莉莉也要去上學了。  
目送孩子們搭車離去後，跟金妮、莉莉還有榮恩、妙麗道別，哈利獨自顯影到破釜酒吧。  
從酒吧到斜角巷的路上，哈利不停地煩惱，對周圍的招呼聲也只是下意識地回應。  
如果他不來怎麼辦？或許他那天的回答只是敷衍我，他根本不想回霍格華茲，那時我一離開，他可能馬上就拎著行李搬家，現在搞不好已經人去樓空了。這類的猜測不停迴盪在哈利的腦海裡。  
哈利走到呼嚕網服務中心等候區時，胃裡仍然持續地翻攪，不安的眼神輪流掃射每個亮起綠火的壁爐，期待下一個走出來的會是石內卜，又在每次的確認後失望。  
下午兩點零五分。  
離他們約定的兩點已經過了五分鐘，哈利不安的情緒加劇。據他所知，石內卜從來不遲到。難道這是表示，他又將再次錯過他？思及此的哈利差點嗚咽出聲，伸手搓揉額頭企圖放鬆情緒。  
就在他慌亂到準備直接顯影去質問石內卜之際，提著行李的石內卜終於從其中一個壁爐中盡量不失尊嚴地步出。  
該死的呼嚕系統，根本就是發明來讓人跌倒。石內卜心想，要不是旅程過長，他寧可靠消影顯影術。  
哈利低喊了聲：「石內卜教授」之後，立刻撲了上去接過石內卜用縮小咒處理過的行李。  
「別動手動腳。」石內卜喝斥想擁抱他的哈利，但無法阻止哈利熱情地拉他到街上去，踏進久違的斜角巷。

大街上正在採買的群眾顯然有些認出了他們，正在交頭接耳及竊竊私語，有些人認出哈利，有些則是認出當年的老師，許多人甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛。可不是每天都會有一個已宣告死亡的戰爭英雄活生生地出現在大街上，尤其還是跟活下來的男人一起。  
石內卜對著人群皺眉，享受關注一向不是他的長項，況且他還不知道那些人到底在興奮些什麼，連波特都在對著他傻笑。  
在忍受如此狀態十分鐘後，石內卜終於煩躁地開口：「解釋一下這是怎麼回事？波特，還有停止那個愚蠢的笑容，你的智商已經所剩無幾，不需要再降低。」  
「喔，」哈利不得不抑制一下自己過度飛揚的神情，正經地說，「一個已經死的人突然出現他們當然會驚訝，而且你還是被公開表揚過的英雄。」  
「是嗎？」石內卜懷疑地瞇起眼，聲調壓低，就算猜他也猜得出那張表揚名單肯定不少人，沒理由特別注意他，「即使如此，那也至少是十八年前的事，我不覺得大眾的記性有這麼好。」  
「呃，」哈利尷尬地提醒，「如果你有注意的話，那些人或多或少都上過你的魔藥學，而且你是一個………讓人印象深刻的教授。」  
石內卜這才想起，相隔十九年，當年那群小毛頭幾乎都繁衍出更多小毛頭，可怕的生殖率，他不由自主地想到更加龐大的紅髮家族，而正在購物的這些人大部分無疑地都曾是他的學生。

這時一個分外眼熟的男人朝他們走近。  
「石內卜教授？」男人略帶遲疑卻不失優雅地詢問。  
石內卜幾乎馬上認出來眼前人是他學院的畢業生，「是的，布雷司先生，好久不見。」  
這句話立刻在人群中引起波瀾。賽佛勒斯˙石內卜沒有死，本人出現在斜角巷的消息恐怕不日便會出現在預言家日報的頭版上。  
「我就知道，他們都說您死了，我就知道這不是真的。」剎比˙布雷司略顯激動地上前抱住石內卜，僅抱幾秒隨即自制地分開。「那麼，之後再見，請問何處可以找到您？」  
「沒有意外的話，我會在霍格華茲。」石內卜與布雷司點頭致意後分別。  
「他抱你，你就沒有推開他，而且你還遲到。」哈利微帶醋意地指控。  
「波特，布雷司先生可沒有你對我的那種企圖。並且，我有許多東西要整理，某些甚至不能用縮小咒，另外還有多到你無法想像的事情要做。」石內卜冷淡地回答，隨後話鋒一轉。「現在，講解一下霍格華茲的近況。」  
哈利微笑著回答：「校長是麥教授，她還兼任變形學教授以及葛萊分多院長，對此她已經抱怨好多年了。今年可能也會有新的變形學教授吧，這樣麥教授就可以卸下葛萊分多院長以及變形學的職位。只當校長的話，她就可以抽更多時間回家，減少駐校時間。史拉轟教授一接到有人選可以教魔藥的消息後，就頭也不回地跑了。奇獸飼育學換了教授，海格變成助教，但還是鑰匙管理員和獵場看守人。奈威……」才剛說到奈威的名字，就被石內卜打斷。  
「隆巴頓？別告訴我『他』也能當上教授。」石內卜不可置信地撇嘴，看到哈利點頭之後，幾乎忍不住哀嘆，接著問：「教哪科？」  
「藥草學。」哈利說。  
「可以想見，這是唯一可能的答案。」石內卜嗤笑。  
「其他……」哈利思索了下，「應該就沒什麼更動了，有的話，等一下開學儀式應該會宣佈。」  
話說到此，他們已經走到斜角巷的僻靜處，準備妥當並確認暫時無須採購任何物品後，兩人雙雙顯影到活米村去。

抵達活米村後，他們一路走去，漸漸看到久違的霍格華茲城堡。  
即使是石內卜，此時也難掩激動的情緒，雖然沒多久又掩蓋到冷漠的面具之下，只有在他身旁的哈利捕捉到那難得的瞬間，貪婪地記在心裡。  
「石內卜教授？」哈利輕喚身旁的黑衣男子。  
石內卜不發一語，舉步向前，走向那座熟悉的城堡。

終於，到家了。

TBC


	4. 第四章 會面

重執教鞭對石內卜來說駕輕就熟，即便是開學當日才接手，同樣的職位與相差無幾的課程，石內卜沒費多少心神便調整好狀態，致力於在小鬼們面前建立威嚴，滿意地見到學生們終於開始認真地對待魔藥。  
不過石內卜的威嚴時刻受到考驗，原因來自於……

「哈利˙波特，我說過別在走廊上糾纏。」皺著眉頭的石內卜低聲嘶道。  
下課的走廊間，剛遭受打擊的學生們垂頭喪氣地從魔藥學教室魚貫而出，最後步出的石內卜立刻被等在一旁的哈利跟上。  
「我這是同事間的正常相處。」經過數月來的相處，哈利的抗打擊能力明顯提高。  
「油嘴滑舌並不會提高你的印象分。」石內卜嗤笑，「提醒你，我知道你沒有，但我有自己的名聲必須維持。」  
「賽佛勒斯，我今天也有很多教學上的問題想跟你討論。」哈利裝出真誠的表情，自從他們成為同事後，哈利對石內卜的稱呼也改為名字。  
「建議你去信吉德羅˙洛哈，以他長達一年的豐富執教經驗，絕對能給你許多指點，再說他也能教你怎麼面對崇拜者，一舉兩得。」石內卜乾巴巴地說，活下來的男人名號與出眾的外表，霍格華茲內出現了一群哈利的迷。  
「他好像還沒恢復任教期間的記憶。」哈利輕快地說，「你很在意我的粉絲嗎？」  
「如果你能跟他們一同遠離就更好了。」石內卜在自己房門前站定，沒給哈利回話的時間就匆匆進門。  
哈利扁了扁嘴，接著突然想起般大叫：「啊！我下一堂還有課！」快步往反方面離開。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

這是重任教職三個多月以來，石內卜第一次踏進校長室，進來所做的第一件事就是環顧四周，這裡感覺有些熟悉卻也透著陌生；建築還是那棟熟悉的建築，擺設卻變動不小。  
石內卜對於此時沒在這裡看到米奈娃不感到驚訝，就算他是應她的邀約準時到來。麥校長近日皆忙著引導新進的變形學教授了解教師守則以及建立教學方式，些許的遲到是再正常不過，每個人都經歷過新老交替之際兵荒馬亂的時期。  
眼神掃視過室內整體之後，石內卜注意到牆上的肖像，嚴格來說，他自己的肖像。  
肖像石內卜對他的注視報以一個輕蔑無比的假笑，清晰地表達出自己多不想待在這個環境裡，特別是鄧不利多的肖像旁邊。雖然它也可以到其他肖像畫框裡去，但是肖像石內卜顯然跟真人一樣不喜歡社交，絕大部分時間都待在自己的肖像裡，如果可以的話，它甚至想阻止別的肖像進來。  
實際上，它阻止過，某代校長的肖像曾經過來企圖向它打招呼，被如流水般順暢的華麗辭藻給譏諷了回去，自那之後，除了鄧不利多的肖像，沒人，不，沒肖像敢越雷池一步，就連瘋騎士卡多甘爵士都一樣。  
「新環境舒適嗎？」石內卜用驕傲的表情瞥他一眼。  
「你覺得呢？」肖像石內卜發出惡意的低嘶，煩躁地瞪了還微笑著企圖跟他搭話的鄧不利多肖像一眼，「把我弄離開這裡！」  
「你該知道，做任何事都要付出代價。」石內卜移步到肖像的面前，「既然你選擇告訴波特，那就要有承擔後果的心理準備。別告訴我你覺得自己能僥倖逃過一劫。」石內卜對肖像挑眉，他十分不喜歡自己的決定被干涉，即便是那個干涉的人某種程度來說是自己。  
肖像石內卜回以冷哼：「賽佛勒斯˙石內卜從來沒這個運氣逃過懲罰，我想你很清楚。」  
「我當然清楚，而且了解得不比你少。」石內卜表情不變地回應。  
肖像與真人於此時相互瞪視，各自給對方一個輕蔑地嗤笑。  
「所以，」肖像石內卜頓了下，「是你強迫波特把我放到這裡？」  
「我想事實明顯到連智力不足的低能都知道。」石內卜翻動著鄧不利多留下的天文儀，漫不經心地說，「亦或你想與布萊克夫人有長期的交流？」  
肖像石內卜一陣煩躁，難怪波特會如此依依不捨還硬是要把肖像掛到這裡來。  
「無所謂，現在是你要對付聒噪的波特。」肖像石內卜強自冷靜地反擊。  
「無所謂，現在是你要對付好管閒事的鄧不利多。」石內卜以冷厲的眼神對仍繼續關懷他的瞪不利多肖像表示不滿，但是這對鄧不利多本人無效，對其肖像也不會生效。  
「孩子，我很高興你沒事。」鄧不利多肖像微笑著對石內卜說，然後轉頭對肖像石內卜說：「來杯茶吧？還是糖果？檸檬雪寶？」  
肖像石內卜暴躁地把自己埋回書堆，不理會剩下的一人一肖像。

麥校長這時踏入了校長室，快步地走向辦公桌後的座椅，同時招呼石內卜坐下。  
兩人皆就座後，麥校長不浪費一點時間地開始說：「賽佛勒斯，一切都還順利嗎？」  
「如果撇除掉某些從父母親那邊聽來不實謠言，以為我是什麼光輝英雄的小白痴們不停地騷擾、學生的程度比上一代更墮落到無法想像的新低，其中一個葛萊分多炸大釜的速度居然能快過隆巴頓，以及某位姓波特的教授每晚不停的造訪的話，我敢說一切還好。」石內卜面不改色地說完通篇堪稱抱怨的話。  
「那我想一切應該都很順利，還有現在是隆巴頓教授。」麥校長直接把那句話翻譯成一切無恙，「那就好，一個沒有經驗的教授已經夠我分身乏術，哈利就交由你負責引導。」  
「米奈娃，你憑什麼認為我想協助波特？上一任黑魔法防禦術教師呢？」石內卜堅決不接受這個提議。  
「他堅稱自己被吸血鬼追殺，連夜逃走了。」麥校長面露對那位教師的舉動不贊同的表情。  
「賽佛勒斯，哈利看來非常喜歡你的教導，就這麼決定了。」鄧不利多的肖像在一旁幫腔，順道擅自下了決定。  
一如既往地，石內卜無法真正拒絕鄧不利多的要求，或者該說是命令，只能一臉不耐地接受。

此時，今晚也接到麥校長談話邀請的哈利步入校長室。  
麥校長起身招呼哈利坐下，重複剛剛問過石內卜的問題。  
「喔，」哈利轉頭向坐在一旁的石內卜露出微笑，「賽佛勒斯幫我很多，而且學生們都很乖、很可愛。」  
石內卜輕蔑地撇開臉，他從來不是自願協助波特。某個傢伙每晚不停地闖入地窖對他進行騷擾，連稱呼都從教授變成賽佛勒斯，還改口得真快，最好永遠不要給他聽到該死的『賽夫』之類的稱呼出現。即使設下防護，也會被某個傢伙以對付黑魔法的實戰經驗給打破。他還記得某次防護被破壞爆出的巨響，幾乎吵起霍格華茲一半的人。從那之後他就不再針對上述的某人設下防護。  
「那好，」麥校長對哈利欣慰地笑，「剛才賽佛勒斯已經答應負責引導你更好地進入工作。」  
「什麼？我沒有！」石內卜企圖反駁，但是鄧不利多的肖像打斷他。  
「哈利，要好好聽從賽佛勒斯的指導。」銀髮的老人肖像慈愛地說。  
「是。」哈利飛快地回話，不給石內卜拒絕的機會。  
事情就這麼決定，麥校長起身送走今晚的兩名訪客，準備妥當也要從壁爐呼嚕回家。

率先步出校長室的石內卜加快腳步想趕在另一位教授踏進地窖之前關上門來，但是與之前的每個夜晚一樣沒有成功。  
哈利在他甩上門之前，快一步閃進門內，窩進這些日子他慣坐──也是他硬放進地窖裡──的扶手椅，拿起放在桌几上昨晚讀到一半的書，看著另一個男人坐在書桌前準備開始給桌上的那疊作業一頓狠批。  
這段期間偶爾參雜幾句兩人有一搭沒一搭的對話。  
「這份沒這麼差吧？」總是偷瞄石內卜桌上的哈利忍不住開口。  
「他至少寫錯了三種別名、兩種用途，足夠炸掉三個大釜。」石內卜沉著張臉說，「閉嘴或滾蛋。」  
哈利賭氣地用力轉回頭，眼神一下一下地戳著書。  
直到夜半，哈利才磨磨蹭蹭地在石內卜的瞪視下離開地窖。

TBC


	5. 第五章 夜晚

接下來的一切發展得太過自然，自然到石內卜回過神來，發現某個黑髮教師已經融入了他的生活，找不出一絲違和的痕跡。  
起初只是每晚的相伴，幾近無言地一同度過每個夜晚，在這樣的氛圍下，哈利沒有退怯，反正更進一步，以夜深路遠為由──梅林啊，他的房間再遠也在霍格華茲內──留在石內卜的地窖過夜。  
過陣子後，過夜地點從客廳沙發不知不覺地就變成了石內卜的臥室大床上。待到石內卜惱怒地想趕人時，才發現自己早已習慣了他的陪伴。再說，看著哈利開心地霸佔他床上的一半位置，床上出現哈利的專用枕頭，他內心驚慌地發覺自己硬不起心腸趕人了。  
經此之後，哈利留宿的日子越來越多。

又是一夜，迷迷糊糊地將要進入夢鄉的哈利突然想起他有事情要說。  
「賽佛勒斯，後天我們要負責帶學生去活米村。」哈利沒戴眼鏡的雙眼迷濛地對上石內卜冷厲的眼神。  
「我不負責帶孩子出遊，米奈娃知道這點。」石內卜企圖用眼神殺死胡言亂語的哈利。  
可惜哈利摘掉眼鏡後毫無焦距的目光顯示出他完全沒有接收到這訊息，「可是我跟麥校長說過你要去了，跟我一起去。」  
「事情已經決定了？」石內卜挑眉，他該好好整治這個敢替他決定行程的小渾蛋。  
「嗯！」哈利興奮地點頭，看起來很期待出行。  
「這次我會去，沒有下次。」石內卜壓低聲音用危險的語調說。  
得到應允的哈利心情愉悅地入睡，直到下星期葛來分多學院每個年級都遭到來自學生們口中所稱的黑色大蝙蝠的打擊，並反映在學院沙漏上那少得可憐的分數時，哈利心虛地找石內卜討饒，並私下偷渡不少零食給被摧殘的學生們。

這些都是後話，那日哈利一早就敲響石內卜的門，拉著他一起去集合學生以及出發。  
在前往活米村的路上，學生們異常地乖巧安靜，飛速地集合完畢後步伐整齊地出發，哈利想這與臉上寫著『我很不爽，別惹我』的石內卜有莫大的關係。這樣壓抑的氣氛一直持續到大隊人馬抵達活米村，哈利意思意思地交代一下注意事項後，大家連忙鳥獸散。  
看著大家逃離的背影，哈利邊笑邊說，「你快嚇死學生了。」  
「嘖。」石內卜冷哼一聲，向桑科的店走去。  
哈利可不認為石內卜這是突然對惡作劇商品有興趣，更大的可能是要進去監視有沒有學生偷買違禁品，他趕緊扯住石內卜的手，阻止他繼續前進。  
「好熱，我們去伏林．伏德秋吃冰好不好？」不等石內卜回答，哈利便連拉帶拽地將人帶走了。  
「我對這種甜兮兮的東西沒有興趣。」被迫跟哈利一起坐在冰淇淋店裡的石內卜瞪著菜單說。  
「不能陪我吃嗎？」哈利祭出無辜的表情看向他。  
「我以為你已經脫離喜歡甜食的年紀。」石內卜說。  
「喜歡甜食是沒有年齡之分的。」哈利笑嘻嘻地點起餐來，不忘替石內卜點些較為不甜的冰品。  
雖然表情不太好看，石內卜還是將那份冰品吃光了。見此，哈利笑得像個傻瓜，這個表情使他又得到一次智商上的嘲諷。  
這之後，哈利還想去三根掃帚，但石內卜堅持不會跟他一起喝奶油啤酒，他只好略顯失落地跟著石內卜去華麗與污痕進行一次關於魔藥學新進書籍的全面掃蕩。  
「這本不拿嗎？」哈利舉著一本出版日期頗新的魔藥書籍。  
「立論前後矛盾，不值得參考。」石內卜給那本書一個鄙視的眼神。  
「我覺得我看得懂這本在寫什麼。」哈利翻了幾頁之後說。  
「那是因為你的魔藥學跟那本書的作者一樣糟。」石內卜一針見血地指出，「這也是為什麼那本書不值得買。」  
哈利嘟著嘴將書塞回書架上。

除去一些學生企圖偷渡違禁品被石內卜不假辭色地揪出之外，這週的活米村假期安然結束。  
這夜，哈利帶上一瓶酒來到石內卜的屋內。  
「這是為了什麼？」石內卜瞥了眼哈利後，繼續看手上新買的書。  
「慶祝我們第一次出去約會啊」哈利的笑像抹了蜜似地，「不要奶油啤酒的話，火燒威士忌總可以吧？」他舉起手上的酒。  
「我們什麼時候約會了？」石內卜皺眉，他怎麼沒這個記憶。  
「我們都一起去活米村了，不算約會嗎？」哈利揮動魔杖召喚兩個酒杯。  
「那是學生旅遊。」石內卜乾巴巴地說。  
聳了聳肩，哈利毫不在意地說，「火燒威士忌？」他將倒好的酒杯遞過去。  
「總算有點大人的品味。」石內卜接過後，輕啜一口。  
「慶祝我們的第一次約會！」哈利興奮地朝他舉杯。  
「如果你硬要這樣說的話。」石內卜的酒杯碰了哈利的酒杯。  
幾杯黃湯下肚，哈利帶著被酒氣醺紅的臉貼到石內卜身上磨蹭。  
「波特！」比哈利清醒得多的石內卜伸手推開纏在自己身上的人，但喝醉酒的人相當執著，沒這麼輕易被扯開。  
無可奈何，石內卜只好帶他進臥室，幫他脫下鞋襪與外衣，像個抱枕一樣被哈利纏著睡。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

在哈利接下黑魔法防禦術教師一職的這年，波特家的次子，阿不思˙賽佛勒斯˙波特，同時進入了霍格華茲就學。他破除波特家的葛萊分多傳統，被分類帽分到追求知識的雷文克勞。  
「阿不思，今天還是要去那裡？」聚在交誼廳交流知識，也可能是八卦，的某個雷文克勞攔下急忙跑過的他說。  
「嗯。」阿不思緩下腳步回答，腦中還在思索仍無法解決的難題。  
「真佩服你的勇氣，」同學羨慕地回答，「分類帽真該把你分到葛萊分多去。」  
將近一年的時間，石內卜教授重新建立起油膩膩的刻薄大蝙蝠形象，就算是求知若渴的雷文克勞都不敢在課餘時間拿問題去打擾這位教授。  
阿不思心虛地微笑，繼續往門口走去。他之所以敢在晚餐過後去打擾石內卜教授，僅是因為地窖裡還有另一個人，一個必定會護著他的人。  
再說，自從他展現出不同於父親的魔藥學長才之後，石內卜教授的態度明顯好很多，雖然所謂的好很多只是代表不再那麼冷嘲熱諷，但是已足夠讓他的父親不由自主地吃醋。  
哈利的原話是他花費好幾個月才得到他兒子幾日就獲得的待遇，石內卜對此事表示即便哈利再花費數年也不一定能達到阿不思的魔藥水準。

走下許多樓梯後，他敲響地窖的門，靜候設於門上的防護咒提醒門內之人有訪客。  
門內，石內卜正在工作桌上調製醫院廂房需要的魔藥，身邊還有一個不但幫不上忙還會說話讓他分心有時甚至會幫倒忙的哈利。  
聽到敲門聲之後，石內卜放下暫告一段落的魔藥，哈利還在一旁找機會向他表示某些上不了檯面的欲望。最近哈利顯然對只能夠偶爾偷得一個吻的禁慾生活感到不滿。  
該死的，一個波特還不夠，又來一個。石內卜有些不耐地發覺自己的時間都被姓波特的佔滿，然而他也只能看著其中一個波特又趁他分神之際啄得一個吻後快樂地向門口走去。  
他已經對這類偷襲式的性騷擾提不起力氣反抗，特別是在每晚都要發生一兩次之後。梅林保祐不會有更過分的事發生。  
「我去開門。」哈利走到門口迎進自己的二兒子，「阿不思，快進來。」  
「爸爸，晚上好，我來請教石內卜教授一些問題。」阿不思給父親一個擁抱後，舉起手上的魔藥學課本向石內卜教授走去。  
阿不思至今還記得當初開學儀式上聽到自己的父親要來任教時有多驚訝，這也代表爸爸已經找到那個人，那個爸爸曾提過跟他的中間名和家裡書房那幅肖像有關係的人，同時是他現在的魔藥學教授。  
「那就快問。」石內卜又把心思放回調製中的魔藥上，偶爾分神回答問題。至少小波特在這裡時，某個要做好父親榜樣的傢伙不會偷襲他，而且小波特還可以在調製中幫上忙，比大的那個好上太多。退一步說，至少小波特問的問題比大的那個有水準多了，至少他不必回答一些諸如這個紫色的根是什麼之類的淺顯問題。如果小波特的名字不是阿不思的話，石內卜應該會更喜歡他。  
「阿不思，如果你想要的話，爸爸也可以給你問。」哈利摸摸兒子與他相同的雜亂黑髮。  
看著另外兩人又進入他無法理解的異次元對話，哈利只能望著他們嘆氣，看來他的欲望必須再等等。  
還記得某次阿不思過來問他魔藥問題，他給出相反的答案，阿不思查到正確答案之後給他一個安慰的眼神，告訴他人都有缺點，不要太在意云云。之後阿不思再也沒有問過他任何關於魔藥的事，寧願打電話給他的妙麗阿姨。

問完問題的阿不思被打發去他父親那邊，哈利看到兒子過來，連忙從攤在椅子上的姿勢坐正。  
「怎麼樣？還可以嗎？」哈利關心地問。  
「嗯，還有一些要消化一下。」阿不思就事論事地回答。  
其實哈利是想問他有沒有被石內卜打擊得體無完膚，需不需要鼓勵。  
「那，要玩巫師棋嗎？」哈利沒什麼選擇餘地，這是地窖裡唯一能夠稱為娛樂用品的東西。  
「好啊。」還好這剛好是阿不思的興趣之一。  
經過一番廝殺，不，或許該說是屠殺，阿不思毫無懸念地勝利。哈利再次悲哀地發現他的巫師棋不僅玩不過石內卜、玩不過榮恩和妙麗，居然連自己兒子都打不贏。  
往好處想，他的失敗至少可以帶給兒子成就感。  
再一盤巫師棋分出勝負後，石內卜完成了今晚的魔藥，時間也差不多到宵禁了，哈利催促兒子回去宿舍。  
「晚安，爸爸；晚安，石內卜教授。」阿不思有禮地道別後離開。  
對於阿不思的好學有禮，石內卜每次皆由衷地感到驚訝，他還以為所有的波特都該是愚昧、驕傲、無禮，並且自以為是。這一個八成是懷胎時喝錯魔藥。

目送兒子離開，哈利轉過頭鎖上門，今晚不管石內卜再怎麼顧左右而言他，都一定要成功！  
「好了，賽佛勒斯，讓我們正視這個問題，」哈利躍躍欲試地說，「長期禁慾是不好的，而且我們已經交往那麼久。」  
「等一下，」石內卜揮手打斷他，「我們什麼時候開始交往？」  
「每天晚上約會難道還不算？」哈利吼道，「我們還出去約會過了！」  
「那是你自己闖進……」石內卜還來不及說完話，哈利就拖著他往臥室去，將他壓上床，迫不及待地動手扯他的長袍。  
「好吧，這是你自找的。」石內卜低吼，翻身壓上哈利，嘴唇對著嘴唇深吻，他並非對哈利的挑逗全無感覺，只是對於跨過這一步有點遲疑。  
無論如何，這次哈利得到他所要的。

性愛過後，哈利窩在石內卜身邊，懶洋洋地問：「現在，我想我有權力問一個問題。」  
「問。」石內卜處於性事後的放鬆狀態，有些昏昏欲睡。  
「你跟我媽媽……你現在還愛她嗎？」哈利擔憂地問，他不希望自己的感情變成替身，其實他不該是現在才問，但是到這一刻他才有勇氣開口。  
這句問話贏得石內卜一個嗤笑：「我必須承認她在心中很特別，或許我永遠忘不掉，但是愛情？從很久以前就不再是了。波特，感情有很多種，她始終是我最好的朋友。」  
「是哈利，」得到石內卜的回答，哈利放寬心地調整一下位置，窩在他身邊糾正，「別想在上床後還叫我波特。」然後微笑著進入夢鄉。  
石內卜的手在將睡未睡之際，也圈上哈利的腰。

TBC


	6. 第六章 同居

踏出最後一步後，石內卜與哈利的關係突飛猛進，隨著哈利的物品逐漸進駐石內卜的地盤。近一年過後，他們已形同半同居。  
一天早上，因為昨天的深夜運動而睡過頭的哈利匆匆忙忙地要趕回自己的房間去準備上課用品。  
盯著他倉促的身影，石內卜說：「你搬過來吧。」  
哈利停下動作，滿臉不可思議地回頭看向他，「你說真的？」  
「你不願意？」石內卜立刻沉下臉。  
「不不不不不，我太願意了。」哈利雀躍地蹦跳到石內卜面前給他一個吻。  
「你還有課。」石內卜說。  
「啊！」瞄了眼時鐘，哈利急忙地離開。

這夜，哈利在石內卜批改作業的時候，不依不饒地問什麼時候搬。  
因為作業上的荒唐答案以及哈利的火上加油，額冒青筋的石內卜憤怒地劃了個大紅叉，甩給哈利一句『隨便』。  
隨便的結果就是這個週末，石內卜打開門就看到與無數行李一起出現在他門前的哈利。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

哈利站在這個即將成為他住處的地窖內，快樂地揮著魔杖指揮各項物品飛到應待的位置。  
地窖的原居民，也是將成為哈利同居人的石內卜正皺著眉看著這一切，詛咒自己不該一時心軟造成現在的局面。  
石內卜從來沒打算有一天會跟某個人同居，即使他們是在以哈利的認知中，已經交往近兩年的情人。但是看著哈利快樂的模樣，他卻無法收回那句話。  
天啊，我變成多愁善感的老傻瓜了。石內卜有種天地即將崩塌的錯覺。  
下課鈴響，走廊傳來學生們的腳步聲。  
等等，地窖怎麼會有學生經過？感到訝異的石內卜往門口看去。  
波特三兄妹──包括今年入學的莉莉波特，又一個葛萊分多──在門口探頭探腦，看樣子是想過來祝賀父親喬遷之喜，但是懾於恐怖的魔藥學教授而不敢入內。  
被他一瞪，三個小孩甚至縮回了門後，過了一會才推推搡搡地把阿不思推出去。  
被自己手足出賣的阿不思只好整理好剛才推擠過程中扯亂的衣服，鎮定地向屋內兩人走過來。  
「爸爸、石內卜教授，」這聲招呼也讓忙碌的哈利停下手邊的事，改為注視自己的兒子，「恭喜遷居，還有恭喜同居。」  
說完之後，阿不思飛奔逃走，跑過門口時順便把兩個手足也拉走。如果等魔藥學教授反應過來的話，要全身而退就難了。  
被那群孩子搞得一臉惱怒兼無可奈何的石內卜只好轉頭繼續說服哈利：「我始終覺得這不是好主意，你還有孩子要負責。」  
「賽佛勒斯，別傻了，就算我們同居，我還是可以教養他們。」哈利拿起魔杖繼續擺放物品，「而且金妮不會介意，她最近也陷入熱戀囉，就算她沒有新戀情也不會介意啦。」  
看著事情無法挽回的石內卜只能在心理翻白眼嘆氣，並努力維持冷淡的表情。畢竟，他還有個油膩膩的大蝙蝠形象要維持，要說是冷血無情的惡毒教授形象也可以。  
「你不是以為所有人都還不知道我們是一對吧？」哈利再次停上，狐疑地看著石內卜，得到確認後，翻了個白眼說：「其實，這間學校的所有人都知道，只不過有些還採取保留態度。」  
「什麼！」石內卜暴躁地咆哮，不敢相信事情居然已經人盡皆知。  
「那些謠言、那個爭執、那些打鬥……，別告訴我你都沒注意。」哈利淘氣地說。  
「當然有，但怎麼會是這個原因。」石內卜思索，有些驚慌地發現，難道有時學生看到他跟哈利走在一起就聚成一堆交頭接耳、葛萊分多和史萊哲林這一年總是在爭辯某件事，有些甚至還大打出手，都是因為他們在猜測他跟哈利是否真的在一起？太荒謬了！  
天啊，他的形象恐怕在他不知道的時候，早已蕩然無存。看來至此，石內卜只有不情願地接受這個事實，所有人可能真的多多少少都意識到了這件事。  
下次再聽到有人拿這件事八卦，絕對要狠狠扣分。石內卜在心裡暗自下定決心。  
就在他站在那裡哀悼自己的名聲時，哈利總算整理好所有東西，愉快地過來拉著他進去巡視。  
「賽佛勒斯，這樣可以嗎？」哈利向他展示多出來的衣櫃、辦公桌、工作室、藏書明顯變多的書房，以及浴室、起居室多出來的用品。  
石內卜每看一樣，心就往下沉一點。再見了，無人打擾瓜分的美好時光；再見了，寧靜的私人空間。  
「如何？」哈利眼神閃亮地纏著他要答案。  
「嗯哼，」石內卜再次環視一遍，「還好。」  
這句話被哈利自動翻成很不錯，高興地拉著情人去臥室，石內卜只好不耐煩地被拖著前進。

石內卜審視臥室，很好，除了多些東西，一切看起來很正常。  
這句話在他看到掛在牆上的肖像後，隨即收回。該死的，是誰把他的肖像掛到這裡來。  
石內卜跟肖像石內卜互相瞪視，雙方的眼睛都危險地瞇起。  
「哈利，解釋一下這是怎麼回事？」石內卜轉頭，手指著肖像說。  
「嗯……他很不喜歡校長室嘛。」哈利心虛地朝石內卜笑。  
「嘖嘖嘖，已經開始叫哈利了，想必該發生的都已然發生。」肖像石內卜放下正在處理的魔藥材料，朝真人譏諷。  
哈利對這句話的反應是臉紅，而石內卜卻是怒視，還要抑制自己衝上前去撕碎畫像的衝動。  
到底是誰的主意？是誰畫出這幅畫？要是被他知道，那些人都完了。  
「把它擺到別處去。」石內卜對哈利吼道，哈利卻用眼神乞求他。  
「可是……」哈利為難地咬著下唇思考。  
「否則你就去跟它上床。」石內卜再次指著肖像。  
「但是……」哈利繼續露出乞求的眼神。  
「至少不要放臥室！」石內卜暴躁地說。  
「你以為我有興趣在這被迫觀賞你們將可能發生的獸性演出？」肖像石內卜嗤笑。  
「好吧，那書房？」哈利來回巡視真人與肖像，尋求他們的同意，接到他們勉強同意的表示後，動手把畫像搬到書房去。

從書房回來的哈利誘惑地舔唇：「那麼，我們可以開始做獸性演出了嗎？」  
「不好意思，你該知道人的體力有限，前天才……」與之前大多數的情形相同，石內卜還沒說出完整的託辭，就被哈利用嘴堵上唇並拉扯到床上，配合某人做些床上運動。

完


	7. 番外 煩惱

以哈利的角度來看，他與石內卜正處於同居中的熱戀期，儘管後者不這麼認為。熱戀期的情侶花在耳鬢廝磨上的時間總是比較長，或者該說哈利是如此期望，然而人生不如意十之八九。

暗色的大床上，黑色的床單半遮半掩地掛在兩個赤裸地糾纏在一起的人身上，以其凌亂程度，床上的人們顯然不只是在睡覺。  
他們便是石內卜與哈利，他們急促而紊亂的呼吸迴盪在臥房內，昭示著激情的程度。  
而在聲音忽然停頓之後，兩人前一刻還緊繃的身軀驟然放鬆，攤倒在床舖上喘息。  
「再來一次？」稍微平復了呼吸的哈利伸腿勾著身上的嚴肅男子磨蹭。  
還在調整呼吸的石內卜不為所動地向旁邊床鋪翻身躺好，「你該節制一點。」  
「為什麼，」哈利抗議。突然失去另一人體溫的他拉過剛剛被遺忘到旁邊的棉被蓋上兩人赤裸的身軀，「算起來我們還在熱戀期內。」哈利不滿地說。  
「你該注意一下年紀，」賽佛勒斯忍住朝哈利翻白眼的衝動，「我們可都不是充滿荷爾蒙的青少年了，並且……你所謂的熱戀期驚人地長。」  
「賽佛勒斯！」哈利轉身趴上男人的胸前，腦筋裡想是在轉著什麼鬼主意，「用點……藥物怎麼樣？」他舔了舔唇。  
「麻瓜的壯陽藥？過度虛耗精力索要的付出代價將出乎你想像地高。」石內卜撇起嘴角冷笑。  
「不，是巫師界的魔藥。」哈利期待地盯著石內卜。  
「休想，」石內卜回以嚴厲的瞪視，「我不做那種不入流的魔藥。」  
「那你教我，我來做？」哈利笑著說，翻身趴上石內卜的胸膛。  
「以我當年教你魔藥學的經驗來看，這主意差到不能再差。」石內卜壓低語氣拖長聲音說，「再說，我沒興趣把後半生都花在如何治療某個不自量力的人所製作的低劣壯陽魔藥造成的危險副作用中，例如陽萎。」  
哈利沮喪地趴在對方胸前磨蹭，但是這回即使是用上這招也無法動搖石內卜的決定。  
「如果你覺得精力太過旺盛，可以陪陪那些葛萊分多的蠢蛋們去打魁地奇，相信這對你會有很大的幫助。」石內卜雙手環上哈利的腰，「那些小鬼也會很歡迎你的加入。」  
「可是跟你在一起比較有趣。」哈利埋著頭說，享受對方的手在腰間摩擦的熱度。  
「哈利，你該少看點那些墮落的雜誌了，別以為我沒發現你還企圖去訂一些詭異的道具！」石內卜抬手輕拍哈利的頭。  
「噢！只是增加點情趣嘛。」哈利不滿地回拍一下對方胸口。  
「在那之前，我希望你已經準備好新學期的教材了，」石內卜揚起嘴角有些興災樂禍地假笑，「難道你忘了明天就是開學典禮？」  
哈利瞪大眼睛望向下方的男人，不可置信地發出尖叫：「假期已經完了？這麼快！」  
看著男人肯定的點頭，哈利哀鳴著跳起來準備挑燈夜戰。  
「賽佛勒斯！你怎麼不早點提醒我？」  
「新手教師需要有一些足以讓他們印象深刻的教訓。」  
石內卜嘴上雖然這麼說，但還是起身幫像是屁股著火般驚慌亂竄的哈利列教學大綱以及準備課堂教材。

完


	8. 番外 聖誕

這是石內卜第一次在異鄉度過的聖誕節，也是他這麼久以來第一次在霍格華茲外過的聖誕節，而這個聖誕節對他而言相當地特別，雖然他從來也沒有過節的打算。  
這次他總算可以脫離吵鬧的小鬼、誇張的節日佈置與喧鬧的氣氛，不過事情卻是往另一個房間飛速發展，演變成了……他第一次在聖誕節辦喪禮的經驗。  
他到異鄉後所拜的恩師剛好今天舉行喪禮，對當地人來說，聖誕節是外來節日，對他們的文化意義不大，更因為這些人的職業關係，喪禮訂在這天對大家沒有任何不方便之處。這天各地來了許多人，都是天師一派的各家好手，連他沒見過的那些散落各地的『師兄』們也紛紛在前些日子趕回來幫忙整個喪葬儀式的進行，而日前接下本派掌門人位置的大師兄，則要負責主持。

他見過的喪禮雖然不多，但這可以稱做是最奇特的一個。  
「賽佛勒斯，你在這邊做什麼？來來，準備開飯了。」他師父的……鬼魂飄過來招呼他過去用餐，他皺眉看著這個不像喪禮的熱鬧場景隨口應了聲就走過去。  
隨處可見各派當家在互相寒暄，甚至有些人在當場就秀起招來，很多人還在跟他師父笑鬧著，大家說要趁師父這最後一程要好好聚聚。這場喪禮也省掉很多繁文縟節，只做了最簡單的渡化跟……好吧，連黑白無常──也就是西方說的死神、勾魂使者諸如此類的──都在席上跟大夥一塊玩著，那些個什麼打通關──這也是東方的習俗──的也可以省下了，他師父的鬼脈好得很。  
如果不知道的人，還以為他們只是在替好友餞行。  
他沉默地跟著這些人吃完飯，中途除了一些來打招呼的代表人士以及那些師兄們之外，沒有太多的人來打擾他，倒還算吃得不錯的一頓飯。  
最後，大家送著他師父與黑白無常離開，幾個稚氣未脫的『師兄』還放起了煙火，才算結束了這場葬禮。

石內卜從思緒中回轉到現實，他很久沒想到這段往事了，那是他在異鄉的早期生活中相當特別的一段回憶，那段日子真的平和又安寧，當然現在的生活除了有點吵鬧外，也是很不錯的。  
今天……又是聖誕節，此刻他待在最熟悉的地窖中，收拾遠行要用的行李，完全不管大廳中還在狂歡的人群。  
突然門被撞開，滿臉佳節歡樂神情的哈利跑過來撲在他身上，打斷他的動作。哈利看到他正在做的事後，先是疑惑，後是怒容滿面：「賽佛勒斯，聖誕假期你要去哪裡？」  
「去參加魔藥研討會。」石內卜無視掛在他身上噘嘴的哈利，繼續準備行李。  
「什麼？這是聖誕假期耶！哪有人在這時間開什麼見鬼的研討會。」哈利不滿地企圖阻止他的動作。  
「好了，」完全是應付的口吻，「我之前就跟你提過了。」  
「可是你沒說是今天啊。」  
「沒錯，是後天，但是這次開會地點比較遠，我必須先啟程。」石內卜暫且放下手頭整理到一半的書籍回應。  
知道無法阻止愛人行動的哈利無奈地趴在對方懷裡沮喪地拉扯對方的衣服，抱著石內卜不肯放手，他知道這個假期又泡湯了。

等到哈利退出石內卜的懷抱後，石內卜才看到哈利在自己身上滑稽地紮了個緞帶，忍不住開口問：「這是？」手象徵性地比劃一下那幾條緞帶。  
「我來送你聖誕禮物。」哈利說著不禁臉紅。  
石內卜對此扯出一個皮笑肉不笑的笑容，回頭拿出一樣東西丟到哈利手中。  
哈利舉起一看，包著喜慶的外包裝、還有緞帶，看起來像是一份……聖誕禮物？他看著手中的禮物，臉上咧出一個大大的笑，這可是石內卜第一次送他聖誕禮物。  
「賽弗勒……斯？」哈利抬頭想表達他的喜悅之際，正好看到石內卜從壁爐正在消失的身影，忍不住大喊：「賽佛勒斯！」  
算了，看在禮物的份上，不計較他這次沒陪他過聖誕。

這句話在哈利幾分鐘後拆開包裝看到禮物內容時被他收回，送個按摩棒是什麼意思？  
賽佛勒斯你給我說清楚！哈利內心迴盪著這句話。

完


	9. 番外 感冒

剛結束魔藥研討會的石內卜一越過自己地窖的臥室房門，就看到發著燒臥病在床咳個不停的哈利，不免地皺起眉頭。  
我不過才離開幾天，就把自己搞成這樣，帕琵怎麼沒有拿胡椒嗆魔藥給哈利？石內卜腦袋浮現擔憂的情緒。  
「哈利，」石內卜輕搖只剩下頭髮露在外面的哈利，順勢坐在床邊稍稍研究下他的病情，看來除了感冒之外，其他應該都還好。  
「你還好吧？」  
燒得迷迷糊糊的哈利勉強睜開眼看著他，「賽佛勒斯，你終於回來了。咳咳，最近又有流行性感冒，胡椒嗆魔藥用完了，龐芮夫人急著找你。」  
看見哈利打算從棉被中掙扎出來的舉動，石內卜連忙扶住他，幫他撐著背坐好，哈利也半依半靠地讓他幫忙靠著床頭安置好。  
「少折騰了，再休息一下。」石內卜召喚一杯溫開水餵哈利喝下。  
雖然很想早點上床讓疲憊的身軀得到休息，石內卜還是揉揉眉頭立即去工作室準備胡椒嗆魔藥需要的材料。

經過一、兩個小時，石內卜停上攪拌魔藥的手，舀起一匙確認成品一如既往地完美，便盛上一杯拿進臥房。  
「哈利，起來喝藥。」石內卜把哈利抱入懷中，慢慢把手中的藥餵進他嘴裡。  
哈利起初聞到魔藥的味道時一度有想拒絕的衝動，幾乎要抬起手阻止那杯魔藥向他的嘴靠近，胡椒嗆魔藥效如其名，有效但該死地嗆。最後哈利還是理智地乖乖地喝下，不過他覺得要是他不配合一點，石內卜非常有可能強制地將藥灌入他口中。  
石內卜看著他喝完藥，便到客廳用壁爐通知龐芮夫人來領取那一大釜的魔藥。  
忍過喝下魔藥後，產生的那些令人不適的嗆煙噴出體外後，哈利終於較為舒服地睡著了。

片刻之後，地窖門被敲響，石內卜打開門讓門外的龐芮夫人進來拿藥。  
「感謝梅林，你終於回來了。」龐芮夫人急匆匆地到工作室領走那些魔藥。「病床都快滿了，幾乎所有留校的學生都生病，連教師也被傳染。後天就要開學了，那個研討會擋下我所有的貓頭鷹，我真擔心……」  
石內卜充耳不聞龐芮夫人的碎碎念，一臉煩躁地帶她去工作室，龐芮夫人在說話的同時，腳步不停地帶走所有的胡椒嗆魔藥，絲毫沒在意從頭到尾石內卜都沒回應他半句。  
送她離開後，石內卜揮動魔杖鎖好房門，簡略地沖過澡後也上床睡去。

隔天一早，哈利總算是擺脫了這幾天感冒所造成的暈眩感，雖然大病初癒還有些虛弱，但是尚算神清氣爽地醒來。  
看到身旁睡著的石內卜，這才想起戀人昨晚已經回家，還連夜替他做好感冒魔藥。哈利心中泛起一絲甜意，邊想邊偎進石內卜懷裡蹭著找更舒適的地方繼續睡。  
不過這時石內卜已被長年養成的生理時鐘喚醒，他睜眼便要下床梳洗，卻被哈利拉住。  
「再睡一下嘛。」哈利因為把頭埋在石內卜懷中，所以話語變得模糊。  
「先起來吃過早餐。」石內卜用力把哈利也拉起來刷牙洗臉。  
「那吃完你陪我繼續睡。」哈利還是有點不願起來，半賴在對方身上。  
「好、好。」雖然語氣很敷衍，手卻幫忙穩住半睡半醒的戀人。

數分鐘後，早餐送到桌上，哈利也被石內卜拉到桌前坐下，不過這次哈利發揮病人的特權，堅持黏在石內卜身邊（不過他平時也沒坐得多遠就是了）。  
看著石內卜準備著餐具，哈利忽然突發奇想。  
「賽佛勒斯，」哈利眼中閃著好奇的光芒嘴角掛著笑容趨近，「我前幾天去參加張秋的結婚典禮，看到張秋她家東方的親戚，都用一種叫，嗯……乖子的餐具。你是不是也會用。」  
「那個唸筷子，我會。」石內卜皺眉不解哈利為何要問這個問題，筷子是他到異鄉首要學習的項目之一。但隨即恍然大悟，「等一下，別告訴我你是在婚禮上玩過頭才感冒？」  
「呃……」被反問的哈利一時無語，心虛地說：「好久沒有朋友結婚了，所以大家一高興就……」  
他才不敢告訴石內卜真相是難得幾乎所有的同學以及不少當時的教師都到場，大家一不小心就玩瘋了、喝多了，結果全部醉倒在典禮上，連攜家帶眷的人都不例外。  
剛好賓客中有人患了流行性感冒，大家就這樣不幸地全都被感染了。  
「別管這個了，你既然會的話，用筷子給我看。」哈利繼續發揮病人的特權──耍任性。  
石內卜雖然知道哈利是在顧左右而言他，俗稱轉移話題，但是看在他病才剛剛好的份上，石內卜難得地順他的意，從一個存放舊物的儲物櫃裡拿出一雙他從異鄉回來時一起帶回來的筷子。  
「現在可以吃早餐了吧。」石內卜相當熟練地用筷子夾起各式菜餚，哈利在一旁幾近入迷地看著對方使用筷子。  
果然如哈利所想地，看著石內卜擺弄魔藥的手指靈活地使用筷子非常的賞心悅目，甚至可說是優雅。  
「吃你自己的。」石內卜瞪一直盯著他看的哈利一眼。  
但是哈利卻噘起嘴說：「你餵我吃。」還附帶一個無賴的笑容。  
石內卜『再次』看著他大病初癒的份上，忍下白他一眼的衝動，動手餵他吃飯。  
於此同時，他也回想起，自己剛到異鄉時，連筷子都握不穩的時期。當時被雙筷子挑起脾氣的自己幾乎是想朝著筷子大吼。現在想想覺得那個甚至對著筷子瞇起眼像是在思考什麼難題的自己應該看起來很蠢，難怪那時他師父會那麼不給面子地直接大笑出聲。  
不過最後還是他師父老人家像是教孩子似地手握著手教會他，而如今，他都可以餵人吃飯了。  
這個回憶，讓他眼中罕有地抹上一點笑意。

哈利一邊享受餵食，一邊看著戀人難得走神的模樣。  
回過神的石內卜撇一下嘴角示意他把眼神收斂一點。  
兩人用畢早餐後，石內卜終於板起臉──雖然之前的表情也稱不上和善──趕哈利上床休息。  
畢竟，明天就是開學日，今天不好好休養生息的話，可沒有辦法應付那些永遠精神飽滿恍如有用不完的精力的青少年們。

完


End file.
